


Strength Provides Benefits

by 1RoseLily1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Carrying, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Strength, Keith is a strong boi, Lance and Allura are spoiled, Multi, Polydins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseLily1/pseuds/1RoseLily1
Summary: Keith had never mentioned he was crazy strong, Allura and Lance had never been more excited once they found out about their boyfriends strength.Not enough Allurance fluff, and honestly it was easy to write?





	Strength Provides Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This is Allurance in and au where Allura and Lance trade off with the blue lion and everyone is happy for the most part. 
> 
> It pretty much would take place in season four, but its just fluff. I'll work out the au later. 
> 
> -Lily

 

When Shiro had proposed they’d train that morning the only person actually responsive had been Keith. Every other paladin had sulked just enough and pointed out it was useless, especially after yesterday’s mission. 

 

Yesterday they had been on a rescue mission to save some members of the coalition. Apparently the Galra station on the planet had been nonoperative for some time and the civilians had assured them it was okay to dock in one of their ports. Later, as they had been ready to land the Galra had started to fire at them, the civilians had turned out to be lying and tried to capture the lions to receive the bounty on them. 

 

To say the least, the civilians were highly advanced in making weaponry and had done some good damage on the Green and Blue lions before they escaped. Lance had barely made it out, little alone Pidge in one piece. If they had stayed any longer both paladins would have been captured surely.  

 

So, the fact that Shiro thought it was good to train instead of a day off... peed off some paladins. Allura, kind hearted as always, suggested she’d train with them to boost their moral. To say the least, it helped very little...

 

“Keith, on your right!” Pidge shouted as an altean bot charged at him from his right, Keith had barely had enough time to turn on his heel and puncture a hole in the robots weak spot on its chest. 

 

“Thanks Pidge-” Before he could get another word out something rammed into his side, sending him tumbling down and into the nearby wall of the training room. “Son of a!-” 

 

“Dude i'm so sorry!” Hunk replied from a few feet away. It made sense that was what threw him so far...wait, why was Hunk in his recent position? Keith looked deeper into what was going on. 

 

Oh. That was why. 

 

Hunk had three bots surrounding him, all with broadswords and in defensive stances. Keith forced himself to sit up, ready to get back into action when suddenly he witnessed two being taken out by a gunshot. From across the room Lance had turned his bayard into a sniper rifle and blasted the two bots out for Hunk to get free from their formation and charge the last. 

 

Everyone together in the one simulation had reached an all time level high of 12. It was the exact simulation they would be in if they were thrown into hand to hand combat of the war without the coalition backing them up. 

 

To say the least, the training lasted a good few hours. After words once everyone had nothing left in them to fight or try, every single paladin laid on the floor, on the cool metal. Pants could be heard throughout the whole room when one wasn’t inhaling. Beads of sweat dripped down and seeped out of the armour they so proudly wore.

 

Keith had taken it upon himself to peel off his chest armour, Lance and Shiro followed suite right after. Hunk wasn’t responding but he was trying to peel his own off like the rest of them. Pidge was in the process of taking her boots off, feet sore from fighting for so long. 

 

“Who’s idea was it again to train like this?” Pidge asked, spiteful tone hidden behind her question. 

 

“Shiro.” Lance said in exasperation. He was leaning on Keith, head on Keith’s broad shoulder, snuggling into the soft flesh. He sounded tired and slowed down, probably from getting a little too close to injuring himself while facing down 6 bots all at once. Keith simply brought a hand up to stroke through Lance’s hair. He stopped himself when he realized it was sweaty and gross. 

 

“Shiro, you owe me a foot rub.” Pidge said as her boot popped off. She held her foot out to him, much to Shiro’s displeasure. He scrunched his nose at her and shook his head. 

 

“I don’t owe you anything. Get Matt to do it.” Shiro was just as tired as everyone else, but tomorrow they could rest. 

 

“Ew, no way am I letting that loser touch my feet!” Pidge stood up once both her boots were off. “Anyway, i'm going back to my room. I'm not staying here to bathe in my sweat any longer then I have to.” Pidge was the first to leave. 

 

After Pidge departed Hunk was next. He mentioned something about taking a shower then making dinner for everyone to calm himself down. 

 

Once Hunk was gone Shiro said he just wanted to sleep for once, and now that he was exhausted he could. Keith figured he deserved the most sleep out of any of them. 

 

Once everyone else was gone Allura, Lance, and Keith were left. Lance didn’t seem like he would be getting up anytime soon, as he laid against Keith and was nearly falling asleep. Allura seemed just about the same. She wasn’t leaning on Keith or anything but she was close enough for him to touch just laying on her stomach, face against the floor. 

 

“Allura can you make it to the room?” Keith asked gently, nudging her side with his palm. Allura didn’t respond for a second, then two. 

 

“My thighs hurt if i'm being honest. I might get up once I can feel them again.” She admitted, turning her face to look at her two lovers. 

 

“How about you Lance?” Keith didn’t turn to look at him, didn’t really need to. Lance grunted as a reply. 

 

Keith sat there for a minute and contemplated a few things before he figured out what he could do. It was easy enough for him, he wasn’t as tired as everyone else, but would Allura and Lance mind? He hoped not. 

 

Keith sighed and stood up, easily enough, laying Lance back as he did. Once he was at full height he stretched his hands over his head, reaching up until the bones in his back cracked. Keith let out another little sigh as soon as his bones stopped aching, ready to complete the action. 

 

“So neither of you can make it back to the room?” Keith received yet again, a grunt from Lance. Allura didn’t respond, probably too tired to form verbal energy. She was working hard to save the team during the session, and after she had saved Lance multiple times he didn’t blame either of them for their lack of energy. “Alright then, don’t hate me.” 

 

Lance opened his eyes to raise his brow at the statement but quickly gasped as he was pulled up and slung over Keith’s right shoulder. Keith didn’t make a sound as he pulled Allura up and over his left. Neither expected to be hoisted up high by anyone in that moment, little alone Keith!

 

“Woah woah wait!-” Lance was too surprised to register what was fully going on. 

 

“Do you want me to put you down?” Keith asked. Lance felt Keith’s grip on the small of his back slowly ease as if he was about to set him down, and something inside Lance’s gut told him that would be no fun, no, instead he made a noise and gripped the back of Keith’s suit tighter. 

 

“Ah!- no no no! Please don’t-” Lance turned his head briefly to look at the back of Keith’s head. “I'm just… surprised you can hold the both of us… Crazy Galra talent?” Lance gained only a head nod from Keith so he looked over to the left side of Keith to see Allura dangling there, nearly dead weight. “Allura??” 

 

Allura opened her eyes to stare at Lance, a tired expression riddled all over her. “Hm?” 

 

“You realize Keith is carrying you?” Lance reached out to poke her cheek, just under her Altean mark. 

  
  
  


“He is? Lovely.” Allura seemed too tired to care or register the situation like he had. Lance figured he as about the same at this point with tiredness however as he watched her slowly ease on Keith. 

 

Lance was going to say more until he felt Keith shuffle beneath him. 

 

“Where are we going?” He asked. 

 

“To our room. I'm not letting you two sleep here.” Keith replied. 

 

“Can we at least take a shower?” 

 

“Sure if you want Allura to fall asleep standing.” Lance’s eyebrow twitched hardly at Keith’s snarky reply but he figured it was just honesty at its finest. Keith only stated the truth. 

 

Keith began to exit the training room, completely forgetting about Lance and his own chest plate.

 

He walked down the quiet empty halls, seeming more interested in keeping a steady pace then getting them to the actual room. Lance was falling back asleep to the sound of his steps hitting the metal of the corridor, and when he looked over at Allura she  _ was _ sleeping. Lance let his own eyes close just a little as they got closer and closer to the room. He was about to fully fall into rest but he heard a door slide open and felt the brief gust of wind that came after. 

 

Keith stepped into the cool atmosphere of the room, making his way over to the bed. He eased Lance down onto his side of the soft silk-like material  before setting Allura down right next to him. Keith made easy work of slipping all the rest of Lance’s armour off, laying it down on the side of the bed next to a night table. He did the same for Allura, kissing both their cheeks after they were just in the black skin tight under armour. 

 

Keith thought back to the training room. He had left his chest plate and Lance’s there… Keith was about to turn back around and leave to go grab the pieces but something had grabbed his arm and stopped him. Keith turned his head back around to see Allura holding his wrist. 

 

“If you leave i'm going to get mad.” She threatened in an all but scratchy tone, probably still half asleep. Keith let his eyes wander back to the door, then back to his two sleeping loves. He needed to go get his chest plate, but Allura and Lance looked so soft in this lighting as they laid in bed. “I know you’re thinking too hard because you’re not in bed yet. Get in bed.” Allura briefly opened one eye to glare up at him. 

 

Keith took notice in how she looked right now. The soft blue lighting of the room made her skin look a little pink, her hair was down and fell around to frame her soft cheeks. She looked peaceful and content with cuddling Lance while Keith was still standing. 

 

“I left Lance and mine’s chest plate-” 

 

“Leave them. I need you here.” Allura tugged on his arm letting him know she was serious. Keith felt no more need to go and get the rest of his armour. He bent down to briefly kiss her hand before sitting on the edge of the bed to pull his armour off as well. He caught a glimpse of Allura’s faint smug smile. She knew she had won him over, and she had a right to be smug. Who could deny such a fair princess her sleep and cuddles? Certainly not Keith. Nor, Lance. 

 

“Is mullet laying down yet?” Lance asked after Keith had taken off his last boot. 

 

“He’s trying but you know how stubborn he is.” Allura replied back to Lance. Keith couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

 

“I'm coming, no need to gossip when i'm right here.” Keith crawled over and laid behind Allura, trapping her between his two broad arms and body. He spooned her as she cuddled Lance to her chest. Keith would admit, he was a little jealous Lance got to cuddle her chest. 

 

“Its cause we love you, now  _ sleep _ .” Allura’s wish was his command. 

 

The three paladins all slept well in each other's embrace. Keith was glad to finally be resting, Lance was happy to get affection, and Allura seemed content to just be with her lovers. 

 

~*~*~

 

By the time dinner rolled around all three of them were freshly showered and Keith had finally gotten his chest plate back. They walked to the dining room in their usual attires, Keith just wasn’t wearing his belt. In moments like these he trusted himself enough to leave his blade behind while he ate. 

 

“Keith, you know what would be fun?” Lance was walking beside him to the dining room. Keith turned his gaze to him for a moment to look at him, not shifting his stance.

 

“No Lance, what would be fun?” Keith watched as Lance’s eyes glinted with something childish. He almost didn’t want to indulge in whatever idea Lance was implying.

 

Lance turned to Allura to whisper something in her ear briefly. Keith stopped walking to watch the interaction closer. Allura’s eyes lit up at whatever Lance had suggested and Keith started to fidget, getting nervous. He assumed it was nothing bad but who could ever guess with Lance?

 

When they finally both turned to him Keith almost didn’t want to know. 

 

“Keith, dear, would you carry us?” Allura asked, leaning in close. Her voice suggested she was a little too eager at the idea. Lance nodded his head vigorously when Keith shifted his gaze over, furrowing his brows as Lance rocked on his heels. 

 

“Carry you?” Keith tilted his head to the side a tad. What did they mean? 

 

“Yes! Like earlier! When we were too tired to walk to the room after training!” Lance’s voice was full of childish excitement. 

  
  


“Like potato sacks??” Keith’s brows knit together. Who in space would want to be thrown over a shoulder and carried off to god knows where???

 

“Well, the idea of that. Can I sit on your shoulder?” Allura, who was barely awake when Keith had picked her up, apparently recalled his only way of getting them back to the room. 

 

“On my shoulder??” Keith just wanted to have a basic understanding of what they were after here. 

 

“It's not that difficult! We know you have some weird Galra strength hidden! Keeeitthhhh-” Lance was now whining over the fact that Keith was an oblivious and confused boyfriend. 

 

“Wait Lance, he seems confused,” Allura set a gentle hand to rest on Lance’s chest, “Keith?” 

 

“I guess i'm confused over what you want from me?” Keith admitted with flushed rosy cheeks. Allura nodded in consideration before stepping forward, hand falling from where it was on Lance’s chest. 

 

“We want you to carry us to dinner. On your shoulder. Like before.” Ah, now that was easier to understand once it was all there in one request. Keith always needed things to be straight-forward, and when Lance was talking he tended to be all over. 

 

Keith gave it brief thought as he did with everything he took into account. So Lance and Allura wanted to be carried? Keith could do that easily. He bobbed his head slightly and went down onto one knee in front of them as a knight would to royals. 

 

“Hop on, I guess?” Keith said sheepishly, not really having to do this often. Allura let out a giddy laugh, walking over with ease. Lance raised a brow. 

 

“Seriously?” Lance asked, astounded that Keith was that easy to convince. 

 

Keith nodded and gave a warm little smirk.  “It’s not like you guys are that heavy anyway. I figure, sure why not?” 

 

As keith gave permission for them Lance and Allura made their way over. Allura let her hand rest on Keith’s head, the other holding her dress, as he eased herself onto his shoulder like it were a chair. Lance did practically the same, smirking as he sat down. 

 

“One, two, three-” Keith rose to his feet after he counted, full height. Both of his arms came to secure around his lover’s closest thighs, making them steady or almost as a seat belt incase he lost his balance. Allura clapped her hands and smiled as Keith stood to full height, giggling iddily. Lance let out a surprised gasp. 

 

“Like this?” Keith asked from below. 

 

“Exactly like this! I can touch the ceiling!!” Lance, already very tall, was now as high as the top of the hallway. If he was a foot taller he could be able to touch it! He smiled broadly as he looked down. He was as tall as four Pidge’s!!

 

Allura seemed to be just as enthused and she looked around like she herself were a giant. Allura then pointed forward. 

 

“Off to food!” She commanded. Keith rolled his eyes, small smirk still gracing his lips. 

 

“Yes, Princess.”  Keith walked forward slow enough to make sure they both didn’t fall but not slow enough to be boring. Lance and Allura bobbed with every step he took, only smiling bigger. 

 

“This must be how Voltron feels when he’s looking at space ships. A giant.” Lance said. 

 

“I don’t think Voltron has any emotions to feel this way.” Keith said back. Lance flicked his head but apologized as Keith slowed down in aggravation. 

 

“Sorry, mullet. I do thank you for the glorious ride however~” Lance said back in a sing-song tone. Keith only chuckled. 

 

As they rounded the corner to the dining room Keith stopped again. 

  
“Do you want me to set you down?” He asked. 

 

Both Allura and Lance chimned in. 

 

“No!” They said together. 

 

“But the others-” 

 

“Will be super jealous of our new cool ride? Hell yeah they will be!” Lance fist pumped the air, nearly falling over. Keith steadied him with his hand and scolded him by squeezing his thigh for a moment. 

 

“I agree with Lance. I don’t want to get down unless I have to.” Allura normally wasn’t a selfish person, but this was just to fun. When your insanely hot half-galra boyfriend could carry you, why not indulge?

 

So, Keith walked into the dining room. Most of everybody were sitting down around the table already, well everyone but Hunk. He was dishing out portions to everyone, still in his apron. Keith watched as everyone’s award shuffling ceased to stare at the door. 

 

The room felt eerily silent as the gazes of the others fell onto them. Keith, who usually didn’t say much at dinner anyway, just moved around the table like nothing was different. He fell to one knee easily, letting Lance and Allura step down. Allura fluffed her hair out a little once she was off, sitting at her usual place at the end of the long table. Lance looked proud as he sauntered off to sit by Pidge. 

 

Keith took a seat by Shiro, not even looking around at the table. He just picked up a fork and waited. 

 

The silence spread throughout the table. 

 

“Okay, so no one is going to mention it?” Pidge spoke up after an awkward three minutes. 

 

“I feel like it wasn’t really real-” Hunk admitted as he finally took his apron off. 

 

“Was it?” Coran scratched his chin. 

 

Keith shared a look with Lance and Allura. It was fun to sit idly by while everyone looked confused with what had happened. No one was expecting Keith to walk in with his two lovers on his shoulders, little alone say nothing at all. The three lovers all had a glimmer in their eyes that said, with a new discovery comes some fun. 

 

Oh yes, especially when your cool alien boyfriend had super strength. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to a wonderful artist on Instagram named gooey.hunnie !!!
> 
> Go follow if you can, I really recommend it! She is a wonderful person and a wonderful artist, I wish my gift could compare to the amount of work she does and exceeds at!


End file.
